A Hero And Satan
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: Maou and Emi share a drunk night, what romance will spring from this? Emi X Maou
1. A Drunk Night

**Hello random person on the internet! Might I say...what you're wearing...Mhm, that is looking GOOD on yyyyooouuuuuuu! (: This is some Emi X Maou love, and if you guys like it I'll keep going! Yeah! To show that you like this just review, follow, or favorite...or all! :D Please enjoy!**

"So...how have things been?" Maou asked Emi politely.

"Fine..."

"That's...good..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

As they walked the dimly lit sidewalk seemed to create an even more awkward vibe for the two. Occasionally Maou would look at Emi's nice figure, and sometimes he would catch her looking at him. Unbeknownst to the two, what they were experiencing was a severe case of sexual tension.

"Yeah..." Emi stopped and looked at the bar to her left, she grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the bar.

"Emi, what are you?" Maou said with a breath of confusion.

"I need a drink, come on I'll buy..."

"Okay?"

Time flew by quickly, as did the rounds of beers. Maou was finally drunk after three beers, however Emi drank half of one and was already wasted.

"M-Maou...You know I" She let out a hiccup "You know I fucking hate you right?"

"I hate you too bitch..." He put down his empty glass "But..."

"N-N-No! Let...let me go first..." Emi staggered a bit in her seat and pointed her finger to him "I love you more than I hate you!"

Maou put his hand in her hair and laughed "I was...just...just about to say the same thing!"

"Really?" She giggled with a slur.

"Yeah! Y-You're really beautiful, and I like your..." The devil paused for a second and stared off in the distance.

"I'm a...what?" Emi downed the rest of her drink.

"What's that word...the P one...oh! I love your personally...no! I love your personality!" He grinned at the fact that he finally got his word out.

Giggles escaped their lips after he finished his sentence, finally Emi spoke up.

"We should go to my...my place, and have sex..."

"YES."

Later That Morning...

She felt a warmness next to her, without opening her eyes she knew it was Maou. She was glad it was he was now her Maou. She replayed last night's events and smiled, her bringing him to the bar, her pretending to be drunk, and him kissing her on the way home. Even though she was lost in her thoughts, Emi quickly felt the warmness leave.

"Maou?" She propped herself on one elbow and looked at him.

"Oh Emilia! I was just about to go..."

Her heart crumbled and her eyes felt watery, this feeling was not new to her, however it still hurt.

"You're just going to...leave me?!" She shouted.

"Yeah...I am..." He sat down on the bed and smiled slightly "I understand that what we did last night you're...probably regretting, and I know you don't want me around...so...I'll forget all of this happened..."

"But...I don't want to forget...I love you..." She whispered the last part, however his ears till perked up at this just the same.

"No...you don't.." Guilt hung in his eyes "I killed your family, I killed so many people...I don't deserve you..."

"NO! I don't love Satan! I love Maou! The man who does community service, the man who saved the city, and the man who saved me!" She ran up and hugged him.

"I love you too Emilia..but-" His words were cut off by her lips smashing into his, she brought him back onto the bed.

_And they thoroughly enjoyed themselves for a second time..._

**Okay that was some of the worst writing I've ever done, you can go on my profile and check it out that I'm normally not this bad. However remember that my first chapter always sucks. If you did enjoy though, please tell me to keep going by leaving a review, following, or favorite! Thanks! (:**


	2. A Fierce Battle

**Heellllooo people! apparently enough of you guys liked this, so I'ma keep going! (: Remember if you like this to please follow and/or favorite, and ppplllleeeaaaasssseeee leave me a review! Thanks! Please enjoy! :D**

Maou felt the sunlight kiss his skin. People would often say that sometimes the sun would be so beautiful, even the devil would smile. Maou validated this statement to a T. As he stretched his arm, only one wasn't able to move. This one was his right arm, currently the resting place of a sleeping Emi.

"Emi..." He moved his arm slightly to rouse her "Hey Emi...get up..."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..." The red haired hero opened her eyes softly and looked up to him "What?"

"I have to go back to my home..." He chuckled softly realizing her struggle to stay awake.

"Why?" She moved her body up and rested her head onto his chest "It's our day off..."

"Ashiya will worry his ass off about me. He probably already is..."

"So? We're a thing now, he can wait.."

"Yeah, the hero and the devil..." Maou chuckled slightly "Such and odd combination.."

Before Maou could do anything else, he was quickly flicked in the nose by Emi's soft hand.

"You're not the devil any more...you're Maou..." Her soft smile melted his heart "I fell in love with Maou..."

"Well I'm a devil in bed..." His smug grin infuriated Emi to no extent and she instantly kicked him out of the bed. The young hero picked up all of Maou's clothing and pushed him outside of her apartment and slammed the door, however she opened it slightly for a brief second.

"I love you..." With those last words the door was shut, leaving a giggling half naked Maou outside his lover's apartment.

Maou arrived home and tried his best to slowly open the door, however he was met with a snickering Lucifer and an angry Ashiya.

"My lord, where in your name have you been?" Ashiya was infuriated.

"Oh uhm...I slept at McGronalds, because there was some stuff I needed to take care of..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"You're bad at lying you know..." Lucifer commented "We know you were hanging out with a...hero.."

"Ah, what?! I was not with Emi!" He backed up to the wall.

"My lord...we see the hickeys..." Ashiya pointed to the light purple bruises on his neck.

"Ah..." He looked around, and then quickly thought of a way to get out of the situation "Lucifer and Suzuno made-out on the dinner table!"

The purple haired demon general spit out the water he was drinking.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY!" He dodged Ashiya's fury swings.

"YOU WORTHLESS NEET! WE EAT THERE AND YOU KISSED HER ON OUR TABLE?!"

"You're yelling at me when Maou boned Emi?!" Lucifer jumped over the table.

"At least he did it on a bed!" Ashiya got one good hit that made Lucifer fall "You stupid child..."

Maou slowly brought his hand to the door to not alert Ashiya, however Lucifer caught him.

"HE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY!" The fallen angel screamed, Ashiya instantly sprinted across the small apartment and tackled Maou.

With Maou in a choke-hold by Ashiya, the young devil tried to escape his grasps. He squirmed and wiggled and just when he thought he was about to get free, a pillow slammed on his face.

"You said you wouldn't tell him!" Lucifer slammed the pillow down on Maou again. The pillow wasn't really painful, however it did prove to be a major annoyance.

"Lucifer I'm sorry!" Maou pleaded.

"Why are you apologizing to him?! You had me worry sick!" Ashiya yelled. After the blonde demon said this, Lucifer began to hit him with the pillow.

"And you're just angry because you don't have anyone you housewife!" With the pillow now focused on Ashiya, Maou was able to escape the grip of him. Satan rolled away and sprinted across the room to get another pillow to help his ally.

"Lucifer! Hold him off I'll come and help in a second!" Maou said as he sprinted.

"Rodger!" Lucifer yelled back.

"If it's a fight you want..." Ashiya jumped away and took off his apron. He fashioned it into a whip and evilly grinned at the two "It's a fight you'll get.."

Maou and Lucifer raised their pillows high and ran towards their enemy. They screamed a battle cry as they got closer.

_The battle was a fierce one. Legends say that it lasted over three hundred years, however in all honesty it was only around fifteen minutes. How Ashiya won the quarrel is still unknown, however Lucifer and Maou still agree that he cheated._

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?!" Ashiya said as he walked in front of them. Currently Lucifer and Maou were on their knees, hanging their heads in shame.

"Sorry..." They both said at the same time.

"Okay good...now listen up...I'm okay with you two being in relationships...I understand the fact that we most likely are staying here forever...so sure Lucifer date Suzuno. And my lord go ahead and date the hero...just make sure no make out sessions on the table, and no sex in here..."

"Yes Sir!" Both saluted at the same time. Ashiya felt like he got the message across and went back to doing the household chores. After a short time of silence, Suzuno walked in.

"Good Afternoon everyone..." She said, however she noticed Lucifer making a 'get out' motion.

"Oh hello Suzuno, might I say, I am now aware that you and Lucifer are a couple now, and I wish you both luck in your endeavors..." Ashiya said, not even looking up from the sink.

Suzuno stood shocked for a second, however Maou spoke up.

"Oh yeah, It was my fault he knows...I kinda needed a way to get out of something..."

"He and Emi banged..." Lucifer commented.

Maou shot him a glare, however Suzuno still just stood there.

"I've been gone for a day, and all of this happens?" She said.

**Okay, in my opinion that was better than last time right? Idk, why don't you tell me in the review section? :D Remember to follow and/or favorite and to leave me a review! Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!**


	3. Friends Together

**Hello people! This is some more Emi X Maou, so I hope you enjoy! (: A big thinks too the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot to me! :3 And if you haven't done any of those things and you enjoy the story, please do! I hope you enjoy!**

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong..." Lucifer lightly scolded Suzuno. Currently he was teaching her how to use the computer, but the girl was having an ungodly amount of trouble with it.

"This blasted machine..." She banged her hand onto the keyboard "Was this made by Satan himself?!"

"No..." Maou commented from the table. The young devil was reading a manga "Even I have morals..."

"You boneheads act as if this thing is evil..." Lucifer commented "No Suzuno, you only need to click icons once..."

"But If I click it more than once, the process will quicken!"

"No...no it won't..." The fallen angel huffed.

Ashiya shook his head at the mindless banter happening. Normally the house was quite and peaceful, however since it was Maou's day off, and Suzuno now being in an unspoken relationship with Lucifer, things were certainly lively today. He was happy though that the hero wasn't here to add even more ruckus.

"Hello you degenerates!" Emi said as she walked into the cramped apartment. Lucifer and Suzuno both waved without looking from the computer, and Maou smiled at his new partner. Ashiya on the other hand let out a silent grumble.

"Why are you using internet explorer?" Lucifer questioned Suzuno "Google chrome is far superior!"

"What is this internet?" She questioned. Her voice laced with misunderstanding.

"You've got to be kidding me..." The purple haired boy face-palmed "We're done for today, good job Suzuno..."

"Thank you darling..."

Lucifer's eyes maintained his level of nonchalance, however his blush betrayed his act. Maou smugly looked at the blushing demon general and smiled.

"Aw! Young love certainly is a beautiful thing..." He said mockingly.

"Is that what this is? Love?" Suzuno turned towards Maou "Tell me, are you and Emi in love? What did you do to consummate it?"

Emi choked on the cucumber-honey slices she was eating, and Maou's face flushed with embarrassment.

"We, uh. We didn't do anything..." Maou managed to choke out.

"Yes he is right, we didn't do anything..." Emi tried to assure her.

"Do not lie to me! Please tell me what this ritual known as '_boning_' is..."

With this Lucifer roared with laughter while Emi and Maou's faces shuttered with embarrassment.

"Yeah guys, why don't you explain it to her?" Lucifer said between giggles.

"Who...who told you about that?!" Emi said with a mix of anger and shamefulness.

"Lucifer! He told me of you two 'boning' to seal your love for each other!" Suzuno said, with no real idea of what exactly she was saying.

After hearing her words, Lucifer's obnoxious giggling stopped. The room was almost silent, however Emi's growling filled the air quickly.

"E-Emilia! Y-Y-You're the hero! You wouldn't hurt me for t-this...right?" Lucifer stuttered as he backed into the corner.

"I'm going to rip you in half..." She said plainly. At the table sat a smirking Maou and a confused Suzuno.

Realizing that he was going to get beaten up anyways, Lucifer decided that he would go down with a bang. Smirking, he looked Emilia dead in the eye, and began his berate of insults.

"I doubt you'll be able to do anything to me you Satan loving, period blood haired, flat chested, call worker bitch..."

"I WILL GUT YOU!" She jumped across the room and decked the smug boy in the face. Her fists kept meeting his face until finally, she felt satisfied and got up.

"Did it help any?" Maou commented as she sat next to him. Her hand went under the table and entangled into his. Both blushed lightly, however happiness was still present. Suzuno saw this change in the two, and quickly realized why.

"How was your day?" Maou asked quietly enough to where only Emi could hear. She smiled lightly.

"Good, I might be getting a promotion soon!"

"That's great, what will your position be?" He felt inner happiness at the sight of her smile.

"Floor manager. I'll be in charge of all the girls on the floor I'm on, plus my salary will double..."

"That's great! Congrats babe..." They both shared a loving smile. Ashiya walked to the table and set down dinner.

"Lucifer, stop playing that blasted device and come eat..." Ashiya sat down "Tonight we're having a real meal of chicken and rice..."

The plates were served and the chatter began.

"Hey Maou, pass me the water pitcher please..." Lucifer said. Maou handed the pitcher over to the boy. "Thanks..."

"My lord, what is your schedule for this week?" Ashiya asked.

"Well, I have an off day this Thursday, and Monday through Wednesday I'm working from six to six, and on Friday I'm on from six to twelve..."

"Then you will be extremely late my lord..." Ashiya commented.

"Yeah, It's gonna suck walking home from there so late..." Maou responded normally. Emilia perked up at this, and an idea struck in her brain.

"Do you want to just walk to my house then? It's closer..." She blushed when she heard a snort from Lucifer.

"Thirsty much?" He commented, Emi was going to yell at him, however Suzuno interrupted.

"Emilia drink water if you are dehydrated..."

"I...whatever..." She turned to Maou, the blush still slightly present on her cheeks "So what do you say?"

The young dark lord smiled his toothy grin "Of course, that sounds lovely Emilia.."

The hero blush darkened at him using her full name. Her heart quickened as Maou brought his leg closer to hers under the table.

"Thank you Emi, I wouldn't want him getting hurt on the way back as his magic is low..." Ashiya bowed slightly towards the girl.

"Don't mention it..." She said.

After dinner was finished and the plates were cleaned, Ashiya went to the door.

"I must go and organize some supplies in Suzuno's room..."

"Now that I think of it, I need to go home..." Emi got up and smiled down at Maou.

"May I walk my lady home?" Maou said in a mocking/flirting manner.

"Of course..." She smiled softly and accepted his hand in hers as they made their way to the door.

The apartment was now empty except for Lucifer and Suzuno. The purple haired boy walked up to his girlfriend, with a blush kissing his face.

"I'm going to go shower real quick..."

"Okay! I will get on the machine and practice!" She smiled up to him. Suzuno was instantly shocked as Lucifer's lips smashed into hers. She smiled inwardly at his silly actions, as it was known he wasn't one for expressing his emotions.

"Love you.." He whispered, barely audible. He entered the bathroom without looking back.

Suzuno started up the laptop and logged in. After a few seconds of confusion, she was able to access 'google chrome' as Lucifer called it, and was instantly greeted with a box that said 'Search'.

"Search means look for...so maybe if I type something in it will search for it.." Suzuno said a loud, however she noticed a word in the corner that said images. "Maybe the images would be better"

She clicked the images and to her surprise, it worked perfectly. The young girl thought about what type on the keyboard, and she remembered her previous conversation. She typed in the peculiar word 'boning' and pressed the 'enter' button, that Lucifer said continued whatever you were doing at the time.

At first she couldn't do anything, however a scream escaped her mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Cussing was heard in the bathroom as a towel wrapped Lucifer ran out. His hair was drenched from the water.

"What's wrong?! Are we being attacked!?" He scanned the room, and quickly found the source of Suzuno's scream. Walking up to the laptop, he quickly shut it and looked down at her. "Your curiosity will be the death of you..."

He walked back to the bathroom while Suzuno just sat there, still mentally processing what she just saw.

With Maou and Emi...

"Explain to me why exactly you're on my back..." Maou said playfully. Currently, Emi was having a piggy back ride from the dark lord, and he found it amusing.

"Because I'm letting you come over Friday and spend the night with me...feel grateful.."

"You'll be feeling something that night..." Maou chuckled slightly. Emi slightly tugged his hair.

As they reached Emi's apartment, she got off of his back carefully. They both just stood there, by the building's door.

"So...wanna make out?" Maou said ever-so-smoothly.

Her answer was smashing her lips into his, their tongues clashing, tasting each other. Emi's hands rustled through Maou's hair as one of his draped around her waste for support. The other hand groped her butt softly. Both groaned into each others mouth. After around a minute of this, they parted.

"Goodnight Maou...I love you..." She smiled and walked into the building, before the door closed behind her Maou repeated those three words back to her.

**Okay was that good? If so, please tell me in the reviews, if not, please tell me what was wrong with it in the reviews! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and to leave me a review! :P I like reviews...**


	4. Lovers

**Helloooo everyone, instead of just Maou and Emi, tonight I'm doing a bit more of Lucifer X Suzuno! Sounds fun right? I don't fucking know :P I wanted to write about them, because I wanted to elaborate on their relationship. Enjoy! Please follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review please! (:**

Lucifer clicked away at the buttons on his portable gaming console as Suzuno watched him from behind. The young girl had invited him to her apartment for lunch, however little cooking was happening as she was distracted by the machine.

"Lucifer quick! Fend off the bandits from your stronghold!" She said rather excitedly.

"Yes Suz, that's what I'm doing..." Lucifer smiled softly at his girlfriends technological awkwardness. If the fallen angel was in front of other people, he would have just acted annoyed and frustrated, however since it was just her, he felt a bit more comfortable to open up a bit. Just a bit though.

"Lucifer! Repair your walls!" Suzuno tapped his back lightly "Your enemies will get through if you don't defend yourself well!"

"You know what Suz, why don't you play?" He handed her the game. She died within minutes, however she enjoyed the game thoroughly, and decided to try again. The whole time Lucifer was behind her guiding her and giving helpful hints on how to play.

**With Maou and Emi...**

Maou leaned down and sucked on Emi's neck. Her succulent flesh tasted sweet to him, and her moans were sound of velvet in his ear. Her fingers tangled in his hands as he also slight squeezed her breasts.

The demon lord was off on lunch break, and instead of spending it at McRonalds, he decided to spend it with his lover, and so far it was exactly as he wanted it to happen.

Emi pushed Maou down onto the couch, and climbed on top. Slowly, she began to take off his shirt. After succeeding, his toned abs were exposed to her. Were she was sitting, she could feel his bulge against her. The young hero decided to tease him, and she slowly ground against it. His moans and grunts of pleasure excited her to no extent.

**Back with Suzuno and Lucifer...**

"Yes! Die you cretins!" Suzuno screamed from Lucifer's lap. The only reason she convinced Lucifer to let her sit on him was a lie of it 'helping her concentrate on the game'. In all reality she was still sucking horribly at the game, but she still enjoyed the closeness of him.

"And gameover, you lost again..." Lucifer chuckled slightly.

"Then I shall try again and destroy my enemies!"

"I'm sure.."

**With Emi and Maou...**

"Fuck!" Emi yelled as Maou entered her. The hero was on all fours while the devil thrusted into her, both enjoying each other's love thoroughly.

"Emi...you feel so...oh shit..." Maou managed to breath out. Sweat glistened on both of their bodies, and the room reeked of a love and lust mix. Maou leaned down and kissed his lover with a fiery and passionate kiss. Tongue battled tongue as they moaned each others name into the others mouth.

"Oh God Maou..." She moaned as his thrusts quickens. Her arms were pinned down by his, and his mouth was now onto her neck again, licking and sucking. He even gave the occasional soft nibble.

"Emilia, your body is so beautiful..." He whispered in her ear sexually.

Her response was a moan of pleasure.

**We are now back with Suzuno and Lucifer...**

Suzuno was now actually cooking lunch. Lucifer had to remind her why she invited him over, and after remembering why she instantly got up and began to cook.

"Lucifer...am I really that bad at technology?" She asked quietly. Ashamed that she couldn't adapt to the human world like she thought she could.

"Yeah, you're horrible...but hey we aren't all good at things. You just need to learn and you'll get it..." He said. To any normal person, his response would have been seen as rude and cold, however to Suzuno she could tell what he meant.

"Thank you..." She smiled softly.

"Yep.."

**And now finally, Maou and Emi...**

"That...was..." Emilia tried to say, however she couldn't catch her breath in time.

_"Amazing..."_ Maou finished for her. She nodded.

"You were great..." She whispered into his chest. The two were laying on the couch, still nude and sweaty from their recent activity.

"You were amazing Emilia..."

The door opened as Rika walked in "Hey Emi, what do you say we-"

The girl looked at the scene in front of her, and slowly shut the door. A scream was heard in the hallway, and they could hear her fast footsteps echo down the hallway. While Emi blushed a furious red, Maou just laughed it off and kissed her forehead.

**Okay, I feel like that sucked, but give me a break I have a ton of homework, and just wanted to update. Thanks for reading, see you next time! (:**


	5. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Hhhheeellllooooooooo people! This is some more Maou X Emi, and I hope you enjoy! (: Today I was listening to my favorite band, and I thought of this! Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been busy with cross country and studying for math! But I'm back now! :D Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review!**

**Song That I Got This From: Shut up and dance with Me.**

**Artist: Walk The Moon**

**Rights and Ownership: Walk The Moon**

**What You Should Do: Go and listen to WTM! They're awesome! (:**

"Emilia, I'm telling you I can't..." Maou tried to convince his red haired lover, however it was to no avail. The overlord didn't know how, but she was able to grab his arm and lead him to the dance floor.

"Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me..." She smiled towards him. The hero began first, and Maou soon decided to join.

"You're holding back.." Maou commented.

"Just shut up and dance with me!" She playfully said. The two lovers continued dancing to the music of the small club. Today both Emilia and Maou had a day off, and Emi thought this would be a nice place to spend it, as they didn't have things like this back at Ente Isla.

Maou smiled at his girlfriend's motions. Normally the woman was so stiff and stoic, however tonight she seemed to be enjoying herself. Her smiled and bright eyes lit up the building more than the strobe lights could ever try to do.

They were victims of the night. Emi was Maou's chemical, physical, kryptonite. Both of their bodies seemed to be helpless to the bass and faded light. It seemed that they were born to be together, even though their previous circumstances seemed to make it difficult.

"Did you have to wear a backless dress?" Maou asked her. The black short dress showed off her lean figure, which was a total tease in all respects.

"I just wanted to fulfill your discothèque, Juliet, teenage dreams..." She winked "And besides, you'll be taking it off after this anyways..."

They laughed again as they continued dancing. This continued until around eleven PM, when Emi couldn't take it any longer.

"Maou...take me to my house..." She tiredly said against his shoulder. He put her on his back and walked down the sidewalk, the cool air refreshed the two.

"Hey...Maou..." She whispered, sleepiness laced her words.

He muttered a 'hm'.

"Thanks for shutting up and dancing with me..."

**Okay that's it until I get back into the flow of things. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you next time! (: Remember to check out WTM! They rule!**


	6. The Second War

**Heelllooooo little babies! This is some Maou X Emi, with some Suzuno X Lucifer! Remember to follow and/or favorite and to leave me a sexy review! Thanks! (:**

Maou and Emi walked up the stairs to Maou's apartment quickly, eager to escape the rain.

"Oh God this is sucks.." Emi said as she got to the door, but finding it was locked turned to Maou "Unlock it please..."

Maou went through his key ring while Emi cuddled against him. The rain was bad enough, however being chilly outside, the whole situation was brutal. Finally, the door was opened and the lovers quickly went inside.

"Oh thank-" Maou stopped his sentence and foot steps. Confused, Emi looked from behind his back and found why. In front of them was a Kimono-less Suzuno and a shirtless Lucifer. Suzuno was laid on the table and Lucifer was over her, his hands were groping her breasts, and Suzuno's hair was messy and her lips were puffy. Hickey's plagued Lucifer's neck.

The purple haired boy quickly covered Suzuno with a nearby towel, and turned to Maou and Emi.

"Uhm...this is...ah..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Suzuno...is your door unlocked?" Maou said. The blushing girl nodded slightly. Maou grabbed Emi's hand and shut the door behind him. They walked into Suzuno's apartment and sat down.

"Well that was..." Emi breathed out.

"Interesting..." Maou finished.

Maou brought out a mat and set it down. He beckoned for Emi to join him and she did so. The lovers spooned and talked mindless chatter, enjoying each other's warmth.

"How far do you think they'll go?" Emi questioned.

"I don't know, I just wish they wouldn't do it on the table.." Maou joked, earning a laugh from Emi.

"Yeah...Wait, where's Ashiya?"

"The market...he should be on the way home..." Maou smiled at the familiar sound of the apartment building's stairs clang with footsteps. "Now.."

Emi and Maou snickered as they heard the door to Maou's apartment open. Silence was followed and Lucifer could be heard cussing.

"On...the...table..." Ashiya's voice boomed "I told you to not do it on the table...and what did you do?!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lucifer could be heard running around the apartment, most likely dodging Ashiya's punches. Suzuno's footsteps were heard running down the outside hallway, and entering her room.

"Lucifer's getting hit isn't he?" Maou asked, when the towel wrapped girl nodded yes, he kissed Emi on the forehead and got up to stop the fighting. He shut the door behind him.

"Come on Suzuno, get dressed..." Emi smiled softly. The blushing girl nodded and dressed into another Kimono. After wards, she sat next to Emi at the table.

"So did you guys go all the way?" Emi asked with a lewd smirk.

"No...we were about to, but...Ashiya walked in..." Suzuno said, a hint of sadness was in her voice.

"Was it romantic? Who started it?"

"It wasn't really romantic, and I started it..."

Emi laughed at her friend, however she quickly grew serious. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes...I'm in love with him..." Suzuno smiled "And he loves me..."

**Meanwhile...**

"GET DOWN!" Maou screamed towards Lucifer. Currently, the second pillow war was going on, and Maou and Lucifer were on the losing end.

Lucifer picked up the table and pushed it towards Ashiya. The man was now on the floor while Lucifer pushed the table down onto his body to keep it down.

"Maou! Get the heavy pillow!" Lucifer shouted, however Ashiya instantly halted.

"I give I give!" He pleaded from under the table. Maou and Lucifer looked at each other, they then put their arms in the air and shouted a victory screech.

Ashiya got up and dusted off his shirt, he then turned to Maou.

"Even though I lost the battle, I beg of you to talk some sense into him..."

Lucifer was about to intervene, however Maou put his hand out.

"No Lucifer, he's right...you shouldn't be doing that on the table with her..."

"But-"

"No buts! Emilia and I have the courtesy to do it on a bed, so can you..." He smiled lightly "You two may be in love, and I'm glad, but have some respect to Ashiya..."

"Thank you my lord..." Ashiya smiled.

Lucifer grumbled and walked back to his computer. After Ashiya cleaned up and Maou settled back at the table, the girls walked in.

"What was with that screaming?" Emi asked as she sat next to Maou, their hands instantly intertwined.

"Lucifer and I destroyed Ashiya in a most glorious battle!" He said proudly.

Silence from Emi was present for a second, she just stared blankly at Maou. "Dumbasses..."

"I concur with Emilia.." Ashiya commented from the other side of the table.

While the three at the table continued chatting, Suzuno walked over to Lucifer in his box.

"May I join you?" She questioned. He just nodded and she laid into it. Sleep quickly took her as his warmth enveloped her body. Maou looked towards the quite Lucifer and met his gaze. Instead of teasing him, the demon lord just smiled softly and looked back to Emi.

**Okay that's a chapter! Did you like? Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! (:**


	7. Double Date Turns Sour

**Heelloooooo people! This is some more Maou X Emi, however tonight we're getting wild! That is right! Get pumped! Woot Woot! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! Thanks!**

"Now remember to always strike up good conversation. Ask her of her interests, don't just talk about yourself..." Maou told Ashiya as they walked towards the restaurant. Emi's friend Rika was feeling too single and alone, so they decided to set her up with Ashiya.

"I don't know why I agreed to this..." The demon general sighed.

"You can act like you don't want this to happen and all..." Maou smirked at him "But I know you want this to happen...and I know you're nervous..."

Ashiya grumbled something that sounded like swearing as they arrived at the destination. He and Maou walked into the mediocre establishment and took seats by Emi and Rika.

"Hey!" Emi greeted Maou. Their fingers instantly interlaced under the table.

"Hey..." Maou responded, a smile on his face.

"Hello..." Rika held her hand out for Ashiya.

Instead of taking the normal safe route, Ashiya decided to take a risk. The demon general kissed the girl's hand.

"Hello, it's great to see you again..." He said as he sat down next to her. The girl wore a stupefied grin as she blushed various shades of red.

Across the table, Emi and Maou high-fived.

Dinner went better than expected. Ashiya and Rika hit it off quite decently, however after a few drinks Emi and Maou got involved into a heavy make out session.

"Guys stop! We're in public!" Rika said as she poked Emi's face awkwardly.

Maou's tongue dominated Emi's mouth as their saliva mixed. Occasionally, one of them would moan as a hand began to wander. Maou's hand was inside of Emi's skirt and Emi's hand was in Maou's hand, rubbing it. They were to busy making out to notice Chiho walking up to the table...

**CLIFFHANGER! :D SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	8. Happiness and Friendship

**I haven't updated In a while! But I am now! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! Thanks! (:**

"Maou...what...what is this?" Chiho said as she walked up to the table. Ashiya and Rika just sat motionless, however apparently neither Maou nor Emi heard Chiho, and continued heavy kissing section.

"Maou...Emi...Maou!" Chiho screamed the last part, tears filling in her eyes.

Maou made a "Hm?" Noise and turned around. Both his and Emilia's eyes sunk at the sight of a near crying Chiho.

"Ah...Chiho...what are you? Why are you here?" Maou struggled to talk as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was walking down the street...and...I saw you two..." The young girl sadly whispered.

The booth was filled with an awkward silence. Emilia refused to make eye contact with Chiho, and Maou struggled to calm the girl.

"Uhm...we're gonna go..." Rika said as she motioned for Ashiya to follow. The demon general praised the girl for letting him escape with her.

Now it was only the two lovers, and the broken-hearted girl. Maou realized that now was the time to break it to the girl of the impossibility of her romance.

"Chiho...sit down..." Maou said.

Her legs shook violently under the table. She watched Maou think of what to say and Emi look at her sadly.

"Look...Chiho...I'm sorry, but it wasn't possible to begin with..." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She said quietly.

"You and I...it was impossible..." Maou gave Emi's hand a tight squeeze under the table "I'm Satan, and you're just a normal human...you and I don't even belong in the same dimension...you don't live even close to my time span..."

"But..." A tear went down her cheek.

"Chiho...it was impossible..." Maou solemnly said "I'm in love with Emi..."

"I...know..." Chiho's head went down.

"But..." He continued.

She brought her head back up at his words.

"I want to continued being your friend, and I'm sure Emi does to..."

The red head angel nodded her head and smiled "You're still important to us, you're our friend Chiho.."

Chiho smiled at her friends. Sadness was still present, however happiness and friendship was mostly there. Even though she cried that night, the next day she was happy. And she continued being happy with her friends.

**Okay! That's it until the next chapter! See you next time, and remember to review! (:**


	9. Smut in the Workplace

**I'm back! And updating! (Finally) Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! Enjoy!**

**Warning: This is LEMON!**

Maou sat down on the sofa in the employee lounge. Currently, the Devil king was on lunch break, and significantly starving. The young man was starving, because he had forgotten to pack his lunch, and he already had his one free meal of the day for breakfast.

_"I guess I could call Ashiya..."_ Maou thought. Picking up his phone and dialing in Ashiya's designated number, he called. Much to the overlord's despair, the phone went straight to voice mail.

"Shit..." He said aloud to no one in particular. Maou sat there for a few moments, watching the clock tick. He had no one to talk to either, as Chiho was at school, and all of the other employees were either working, or at some other restaurant for their lunch break.

"Well, might as well get back to work..." He said as he pushed the chair back. His stomach growled after he put his hat on over his messy hair, he then opened the door and stepped out onto the busy workplace. The door opened and a ringing sound was heard, alerting the employees that a customer was now in.

"Welcome to 's! How may I-" Maou stopped talking as he realized that the hero, his girlfriend, was in front of him.

"You're not going to properly greet me?" Emilia teased, walking in with a brown sack. She handed to him and smiled "You forgot your lunch at my place..."

"Thank you so much! You're a total life saver!" He opened the bag and discovered it's contents. It was just the leftovers of the dinner he and Emi had last night, however today it seemed to be gold to the starving demon lord.

"Anytime, just don't forget it next time.."

"Hahahahaha, I won't" He ran a hand through his hair "Hey do you wanna hang out in the lounge? I'd rather not eat alone..."

She nodded her head and followed him to the back room. They both sat down at the cheep plastic table with the hard metal chairs.

"So what are you doing after this?" Maou asked, mouthful of day old fries.

"Probably going home, it is a Saturday, so we're not working today..."

"Lucky, Saturdays are always slow here..." Maou lightly complained.

"How so?"

"There's only three of us working today, not including me..." Maou took a sip of his water "Plus the one of the other guys is out on lunch, so it's just me and two other guys..."

"So the other two are busy?" Emilia asked.

"Yeah, I think the new guy is working the counter..."

Emi got up and locked the door. She then looked at Maou with lust filled eyes, and began unbuttoning her shirt in front of him.

"Uhm..." Maou blushed "Whatcha doing?"

"Well you're about to be doing me..." Emi said. Much to her dismay, the words didn't sound as sexy as the thought they would.

"Uhm...I...ah..." Maou stood up and took off his shirt "Okay.."

She laughed and walked over to him. Only wearing jeans and her bra, she wrapped her arms around Maou and began kissing him passionately. His hands instantly went down and squeezed her ass multiple times.

"I love your ass Emilia..." He muttered against her lips. She giggled and said "Thanks."

Still swapping saliva, Emi wrapped her legs around Maou's waist as he brought her over to the couch. While pressed against him, she could feel his slight erection.

"Someone's excited..." She giggled.

"Shut up gorgeous..." Maou said back.

After making out on the couch and stripping one piece of clothing at a time, the couple was now stark nude. Maou was now heavily aroused, and Emi was now soaked. Maou positioned himself in front of Emilia's warm entrance, and gently entered her.

"Shit Emi you feel...so...good.." Maou managed to mutter out. Emi couldn't answer as she was breathing heavily.

"Maou you're so...big..." She gasped as Maou leaned down and began to suck her left nipple, massaging the other with his hand.

"Ah! Oh Maou!" She gasped, blushing madly.

Maou bit her nipple lightly, however he covered her mouth as to not alert his coworkers.

"Mmmhhmmm!" She said into his hand as he quickened his pace, and push his thrusts in deeper. He groaned in ecstasy as she began meeting his rhythm.

After around thirty more minutes of passionate love making, Emi felt her climax coming.

"Maou..I'm...close..." She said between gasps and moans. Maou nodded in confirmation that he was close as well.

"Oh...Ohhh Maou..I..." She arched her back as a powerful orgasm raged through her body. She then fell onto the couch as Maou to finished.

**Okay that's it for today! I'll try to update this more regulatory, sorry for neglecting it! Love you guys though!**


	10. What Do Couples Do?

**Hhhhhhhhheeeeelllllloooooo little babies! Today I'm updating this! Finally! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! I hope you enjoy!**

Ashiya chopped the vegetables slowly as he prepared for lunch. Currently, he and Rika were in the small apartment/room, and they made minor small talk as he worked. However it was mainly Rika who did the talking.

"And that's how I met Emi..." The young girl happily ended. Ashiya just smiled and continued to chop the vegetables.

Rika stood there for a second, until she finally huffed with a small amount of frustration.

"Ashiya, why don't you ever talk?" She questioned, crossing her arms very cutely.

"I do talk..." He smiled softly.

"But why don't ever talk much about yourself? You're so quite!"

Ashiya stopped chopping and turned his head slightly. He looked into her eyes and gave her a beautiful smile.

"Because I like it when you talk...your voice soothes me..."

Rika was now bright red as she avoided eyecontact with him. Her heart beat steadily increased while Ashiya just went back to chopping.

"I...ah...uh..." Rika stuttered.

_With Emi and Maou..._

In Emi's small apartment sat herself and Maou, both playing a simple game were one imitated someone else, and the other had to guess. This game was introduced by Maou, after he and Emi had a few beers. They weren't drunk though.

"Okay..okay...how about this one?" Emi laughed and began.

"My lord! Why were you out so late? Why were you having fun! Punish me! Punish me!" Emi said, imitating Ashiya.

Maou rubbed his chin "Hhhhhhmmmmmm...Ashiya?" He guessed.

"Yep! Your turn!"

"Lucifer! Lucifer! How do you do this? Whats a PASTA?! Lucifer what is the humping?" Maou said in his best Suzuno voice.

"Easy, Suzuno!" Emi proclaimed.

"Damn it...okay go..." Maou grumbled, sipping his beverage.

"Emi! I'm...in love with you! I'm a devil...in bed! Oh Emi, you have an ass that won't quit, and your body is so-" She said in a slightly deeper voice.

"You're full of it..." Maou laughed "Okay, okay! My turn!"

"OH GOD MAOU! YES RIGHT THERE! HOLY SHIT!" Maou said in a higher voice.

Emi punched him playfully, blushing madly. They both laughed for a second and thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the day.

Okay they were a little drunk...

**Okay, that sucked, but I have my reasons! You know...real life and all of that. The next chapter will be the LAST! Sorry, but I feel as if I've taken this as long as I should. So see you next time guys.**


End file.
